


What doesn't she know?

by quietcrushing



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cats, F/M, Fluff, For a Friend, raccoons - Freeform, roadhog's only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 20:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20233888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietcrushing/pseuds/quietcrushing
Summary: for a friend of mine





	What doesn't she know?

There are very few things that bother Junkrat. He’s not a particularly picky or easily annoyed man seeing as he had to deal with a lot of undesirable circumstances up until this point in his life. With the whole, blowing off an arm and a leg, then the worldwide heist Roadhog and him managed to do and then accidentally kidnapping a woman before freeing her from that dumb company that made her so upset…  
He shakes the thought from his head as he looked at said woman currently feeding the cat and raccoon in the kitchen. She curses at the cat, he assumes it was the cat since Momo sometimes gave her trouble, more trouble than Trashy, but it was all in good fun. He could tell from her tone. Usually he would get that tone if he managed to go a whole day without doing something “uncivilized” or “fucking gross” by her standards. How was he supposed to know that you could use spoons for cereal? Not his fault he just would drink it down.  
“Hey Mary!”  
Her head pops out of the doorway from the kitchen into the living room. The thing that bothered him when it came to her was that look on her face. She’d always smile at him and those big eyes would focus on him. She raises a brow, waiting for the junker to ask for something. Usually he would show up and spend a few days with her then run back out to commit robberies or some other illegal crimes she didn’t feel like thinking about at the moment. But while he was there, he would sometimes call for her ask for something absolutely out of the ordinary with an annoyed look on his face then thank her for it later before leaving the next day.  
“What is it now Junkrat?”  
He blinks at the defeated and slightly annoyed tone of the woman before him. He frowns slightly and bites at the inside of his cheek. He clears his throat and throws his arms over the back of the couch. His frown disappears and upturns into a toothy grin. He rolls his wrist, his hand landing upwards and pointing a finger up in the air.  
“Have I ever told you about the time me and Roadie managed to steal every single Pachimari outta that famous arcade in Japan? You know the one right?”  
She hums in response to Junkrat, walking over to the couch. She takes a seat next to him, crossing her legs in her lap and reaching forward for the remote. Junkrat’s grin falters slightly but he redoubles his efforts and leans towards her. He gets up on his knees and begins gesturing wildly with his hands while he blabbers on. Mary turns towards Junkrat with a nervous smile, and his grin falls from his face.  
“You know I love listening to you Junkrat but you’ve told me this already…”  
He frowns and sits back down on his arse. He frowns and begins picks at loose threads of one of the pillows on the couch. He mumbles to himself causing her to frown and sigh, she reaches for the remote and turns off the television. She turns to him and throws her wieght against his shoulder. He stiffens immediately and turns to look at her. Her eyes are shut and she has a small smile on her face.  
He glances down at the pillow he’s picking apart and retracts his hand. He turns slightly and throws his arm over her shoulders and pulls her against him. He sets his head on top of hers and hums, taking a deep breath.  
“I got something I never told you about before.”  
She tilts her head up with a quirked brow and a grin.  
“You think so?”  
Junkrat nods at her and she sprawls out against Junkrat with an over exaggerated yawn and stretching of her arms. He falls back against the couch and she flips around. She folds her hands under her chin and looks down at Junkrat’s face. A small blush covers his face, emphasizing his freckles that she loved so much. His eyes were blown open wide, staring right at her, glued to the mischievous grin on her face.  
“Alright lay it on me.”  
His eyes flick around the room frantically as a laugh escapes him. The rumbling in his chest and stomach cause her to shake a bit due to the vibrations of his giddy laugh. It seemed a little more nervous than normal. He cleared his throat and she felt his posture relax a bit beneath her.  
“I uh, never told you my name... my real one…”  
His eyes meet hers and a soft smile takes place on his lips. Her eyes were open wide, awaiting his next few words. He grins and folds his hands on her back, holding her close to his chest.  
“Jamison Fawkes.”


End file.
